Video games are becoming increasingly popular with the proliferation of gaming consoles and personal computers. Modern video games provide options for a user to choose and even personalize his or her gaming characters. These characters are then pitted against other programmed game opponents or against characters of networked opponents. Such games typically require simultaneous game play by opponents, including prior coordination of game times or selection from currently online opponents. Player-versus-player games generally require simultaneous, engaging play-by-play interaction.